


Random AU's

by Moonclawdragon, Prince_Sidon_Gay_Boi (Moonclawdragon)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fallen Kingdom AU, Hurt Sidon AU, Link lynel AU, Link mermaid AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonclawdragon/pseuds/Moonclawdragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonclawdragon/pseuds/Prince_Sidon_Gay_Boi
Summary: Yay! Just a bunch of random oneshot AU's. Read if you want
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Sidon was talking to a Zora fishermen when something caught his eye. A flash of gold disappearing into the water. Sidon held his hand up to the other Zora, "Excuse me a moment."

The Prince jumped into the water, and looked around. A small head with golden hair peaked out from around a rock, then ducked back when Sidon spotted it. Sidon swam up to the rock, and looked behind it, coming face to face with a creature he had never seen before. It's sapphire eyes shone in the sun that filtered through the water, it's hair flowed through the water beautifully, and it's golden tail was that of a fish. Sidon backpedaled in the water, his face red with blush.

The creature tilted it's head. and smiled, then handed the Prince a pink and yellow shell. Sidon took it, and looked at it, but when he looked back up the creature had gone.

~~~

Sidon flipped through the pages of multiple books, the shell on his desk, "I know I've seen something like that before. It has to be in one of these."

He passed the page he was looking for, then flipped back to it, and saw a picture of the creature he had met earlier that day. It was a Mermaid, they are said to give everlasting luck and good fortune to any who are lucky enough to see one.

Sidon hummed, "A mermaid huh?"

There was a knock at the door, "Sidon? Are you alright my Prince? You ran in here so suddenly."

"Yes, I am well. Something came up was all." He looked back at the picture of the Mermaid, then to the shell on his desk, would he ever be able to see it again?


	2. Lynel Link

Link stomped around the field near Zora's domain, the previous Lynel that had been there left for some reason, so this territory had been up for grabs. Link was more than happy to take that opportunity.

His yellow mane blew in the wind as it rushed past. Link hummed a song, and jumped in a few circles. It was a good day. Then he heard something, and he stopped, turning his head. He didn't see anything, and shrugged, "Must have been nothing."

There was a loud splash, and Link looked back, "Hello?"

No response, Link was getting a little angry. He stomped over to the rock where the noise had come from, and looked behind it. When he saw nothing he sighed. His ear flicked at the sound of a twig snapping. He turned around, and saw a Black Zora. It held it's spear out to Link, and hissed.

Link took a few steps forward, "Oh, who are you?"

The Zora thrust the spear at Link's face, and he took a step back, "Okay, okay geez I get it."

The Zora backed away slowly, then jumped into the water. Link sighed, "I wish they wouldn't keep running away and trying to hurt me."

~~~

Bazz ran back to the Domain, "Sir! The Lynel is back."

Dorephan nodded, "I thought so, thank you Bazz."

Sidon frowned, "Of course it's back the one day I actually want to go see the plateau."

Dorephan sighed, "I know, you'll just have to wait is all my son."

~~~

Link galloped around in the grass, chasing Bokoblins out of his territory, "And stay out!"

He smiled when the Bokoblins tripped over each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished, will continue later


	3. Broken kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zora's domain has fallen, and Sidon is one of the only Zora left. Though he is very injured, and looks almost like a monster.
> 
> (Images are not mine, I'm only making a story based off of them. If you know who made them please let me know so I can credit them)

I was in the forest, I sighed and looked up at the night sky. When I heard a familiar song, their was no mistaking it for anything else. I followed the sound and saw the Hylian that seemed to live in the forest.

I kept my distance, not wanting to scare the small Hylian by my appearance, these scars would only scare him off. I watched him, and listened to his song for a while. It almost lulled me to sleep. I made a misstep and a branch broke under the weight of my foot.

The Hylian stopped singing, looked up, and stared at me. We started at each other for what felt like an eternity. The Hylian didn't show any fear, only curiosity as his yellow eyes seemed to bask in the moonlight. He almost looked like an angel.

I gulped and took a step back, the Hylian stood up, and started to walk over to me. I didn't know what to do, so I froze. He didn't look like he could hurt me, he didn't even look like he'd want to. He got close enough to touch me, and still I didn't move. He looked up at me, "You're hurt." His voice was beautiful, just like his singing. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, "Th-the're o-ld, the-ey've healed." My voice was scratched due to it not being used in such a long time.

Yet the Hylian didn't run, he lifted an arm to one of my own, and traced one of the scars, "Poor Zora. Do you have a name?"

I nodded, "S-sidon."

He smiled, "Sidon." He spoke the word like is was a delicate thing, as though saying it to loudly would cause it to break or shatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished, but this is what I got so far.


End file.
